This invention relates to a method for upgrading a low value hydrocarbon by contact with the products formed during cracking of a hydrogen donor in the presence of water using microwave radiation. 2. Description of Related Art
Microwave energy has been used to convert methane to other hydrocarbons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,038 discloses that methane can be converted to ethylene and hydrogen in a batch process at pressures of from 0.3 to 1 atmosphere by subjecting the methane to microwave radiation in the presence of a metal powder catalyst. Another example of methane conversion using microwave energy is U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,394.
Microwave energy has been used to treat liquid hydrocarbons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,375 discloses a method of decreasing the sulfur content of crude oil and other petroleum products using microwave energy. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,402 discloses that a variety of petroleum products can be hydrogenated and desulfurized by contact with hydrogen and microwave energy. As yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,722 discloses that a number of petroleum refinery operations can be improved by subjecting the hydrocarbon reactants and catalysts to microwave energy. German Patent 2,535,119 discloses a method for conducting chemical reactions by subjecting a catalyst particle in a fluid medium containing the chemical reagents to microwave energy. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,164 discloses the conversion of C.sub.2+ hydrocarbons to primarily unsaturated hydrocarbons and hydrogen using microwave radiation.
However, none of these patents suggest the particular upgrading process described below.